1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and process whereby songs can be coded or indexed to render their performance more optimal and satisfying for listeners and perfomers alike, inlcuding those without extensive musical training.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regardless of one's musical training, singing can be a healthful and pleasurable activity, and performing for others can be an enriching experience.
Yet because each song is written in one key, while different people have different vocal ranges, the song, as written, may be optimal for only a small percentage of amateur singers, and too high or too low for all the others.
As more and more people discover the joy of performing, as indicated by the growing popularity of sing-along activities, both at home, and in commercial institutions such as restaurants, karaoke bars, and nightclubs, there is a need for a simple method to adjust the music to fit the vocal capabilities of individual amateur performers.
This invention proposes to accomplish this through a method for coding or indexing songs to facilitate their optimal performance.
Most songs are written in one of twenty four tonalities, or keys. The simpler ones are C major, A minor, F major, D minor, G major, and E minor. A trained singer can glance at any printed song and, in a matter of seconds, decide if it was in the right key for him or her to perform, and if not, what would be the optimal key to transpose the music to. For the average amateur singer however, this kind of musical computation seems out of reach. But this doesn't have to be.